MMCDXLIX
by Chesire Saxofone
Summary: En el cenit de la civilización, el diablo hará una última visita al hombre mas poderoso del mundo.


MMCDXLIX

—El diablo desea verlo, mi rey- Dijo el guardia de plateada armadura mientras hizo la venia delante del trono.

El monarca levantó su raquítica y trémula mano para hacer un ademán circular. El guardia entendió el gesto y salió de la suntuosa habitación.

Fueron meses los que trascurrieron desde la última vez que alguien había ido a verlo. Jamás lo admitió, pero los extensos períodos de soledad hacían mella en su estado de ánimo y su cordura.

Solía pasar días y noches enteros mirando aquellos encajes de oro en la puerta, al otro extremo de la habitación. Su ceño se fruncía mientras batallaba con el silencio.

Nadie, durante todo ese tiempo, se preocupó por limpiar los cristales de la habitación, barrer el suelo, lavar la enorme alfombra que iba del trono a la puerta o las telas que adornaban las paredes.

Todos éstos eran menesteres que se hacían cuando importantes emisarios visitaban el castillo. El rey se quedaba en silencio observando a sus criados, como quien contemplaba el juego de los niños o el trabajo de las hormigas. Una vez que el salón estaba limpio, las criadas le despojaban de sus ropas, y el rey era bañado afeitado y vestido con sus mejores prendas, no sin antes aplicarle una ligera rociada de perfume.

Y quizá sobre este punto todos os estáis preguntando aquello que la servidumbre del castillo lleva cuchicheando durante siglos. ¿Es que el rey nunca se levanta de su trono? Pues… lo hacía; pero sólo recurría a ello cuando tenía un invitado

La puerta se abrió lentamente y el diablo entró en la habitación. Vestido con un sombrero negro de ala ancha que le tapaba los cuernos, y una capa igualmente negra. Rápidamente se quitó el sombrero e hizo una rimbombante venia.

-Mi rey, ¡qué gusto verlo de nuevo!- Dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-Decidme, con premura, qué deseáis. Estoy ocupado- Dijo el rey sacudiendo su mano.

-¿Dónde están sus modales, majestad? Así no se recibe a los amigos. Además… ya es el momento de mi visita.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se pudo ver en la expresión del rey muestras de asombro.

-¿Tanto tiempo ha transcurrido?- Preguntó mientras se levantaba de su trono.

-Así es, mil años- Contestó el diablo con una expresión neutra-. Parece que fue ayer cuando te di el poder para hacer de la tierra tu imperio

El rey estaba confundido. En los últimos tres mil años el tiempo se había vuelto sumamente laxo. A veces los minutos parecían años, y los meses segundos. El dominio de la voluntad conjunta de millones de personas era una tarea complicada, que requería demasiada concentración. Tanto así, que le costaba estar al tanto de la repercusión de sus decisiones. Había aprendido a confiar en su intuición para poder dirigir el mundo con eficacia.

El diablo se acercó a una de los ventanales del salón al ver que el rey hacía lo mismo. Afuera se podía ver una hermosa ciudad de altos rascacielos, autopistas elevadas y jardines verticales.

-Has hecho las cosas bien- Dijo El diablo- Demasiado bien. — Dicho ésto, hizo un ademán con su mano y uno de los rascacielos se desplomó sobre los edificios contiguos.

-Pero…- El rey no alcanzó terminar de hablar cuando el diablo lo empujó contra el marco de la ventana sujetándolo del cuello.

-Ya me cansé de este juego. Fue interesante todas esas veces que lo arruinaste. Ver a tu pueblo agonizar fue un espectáculo esplendido, pero ahora no eres más que un inconveniente.

Lentamente todos los otros edificios se empezaron a caer como piezas de dominó.

-¡No podéis destruir mi reino, es mi trabajo!

-Todo tu poder me pertenece. Puedo hacer con tu reino lo que me plazca- Poco a poco la tierra se empezó a sacudir, y los muros del castillo a desmoronar. Se escuchó un estruendo y una nube de polvo se levantó. Pasaron varios caóticos segundos hasta que el ruido se detuvo. Entonces el rey pudo ver abajo, en la tierra, la ciudad destruida. Su trabajo de diez mil años hecho añicos. El diablo lo levantó y miró directo a los ojos.

-Se ha acabado, mi marioneta. Éste es mi último regalo- y dicho esto, el diablo levantó al rey del cuello, y cerrando su puño hizo que el corazón el rey se detuviera.

El rey sintió un fuerte tirón, como si todo su cuerpo hubiese sido tragado por un vórtice. Repentinamente, su cuerpo fue sacudido y se despertó en medio de la mazmorra del castillo. La habitación sólo estaba iluminada por un par de velas en las paredes por lo que sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, pero cuando los abrió un crucifijo de madera cayó al suelo. Estaba muy confundido… entonces escuchó una voz familiar que lo hizo despertar de golpe

-Vamos, es el control del mundo. El sueño de todo hombre. No hay pensarlo mucho. ¿Tenemos un trato o no?

FIN.


End file.
